Honest Game Trailers - Welcome to the Game 2
Welcome to the Game 2 is the 197th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, &''' Spencer Gilbert. It was '''narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the indie horror-puzzle game Welcome to the Game II.'' It was published on April 24, 2018. ''Welcome to the Game 2 ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games,' but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 400k times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Welcome to the Game 2 on YouTube "Get ready for the indie horror game that combines the jump scares of Five Nights at Freddy's with the thrill of setting up a wireless modem." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Welcome to the Game 2 Script In a world where Youtubers makes millions by screaming like babies at $10 Steam games, get ready for the next indie horror sensation sweeping your recommendations that combines the jump scares of Five Nights at Freddy's with the thrill of setting up a wireless modem. Welcome to the Game II Take control of the disembodied hands of Clint Edwards, a seasoned reporter working to uncover the mysteries of a mysterious internet cult by browsing a bunch of edgy Geocities websites from the 1990's while avoiding jump scares from assassins, cult members, serial killers and swat teams -- that are all mad at you because you looked at a page about breast milk or something! In a game where the real horror isn't the naughty websites or the scary monsters, it's losing all your progress and having to start this trash all over again! Experience the frenetic action of refreshing your browser window over and over again! In immersive gameplay that makes you feel like you're really sitting at your computer, as you scour the deep web for pieces of code hidden for whatever reason in a bunch of online gun stores, snuff porn sites and elaborate Creepypastas. While you constantly switch your wi-fi to avoid getting SWATed, and puzzle your way through hacking sequences that range from goofy lock-picking minigames to actually entering commands in a DOS prompt. Also you can get back to looking through fantasy child trafficking websites, In a game that's trying to harder to shock you than a Vice documentary. Joke's on you, video game! The real internet destroyed my innocence years ago! Discover the sequel to an indie horror game you definitely didn't play, where they ramp up the horror by adding in every gamer's greatest fear: leaving their apartment! As you're forced to wander the halls of your building to set up VPNs, reset your breakers, and walk down eight flights of stairs to pick up packages -- until you get caught in the hallways and murdered and get to do it all over again! In gameplay designed to keep you from figuring out the systems as long as possible. Because without all this tedious bulls***, this game would only be 30 minutes long! So turn off that safe search, and ready to feel like an 80-year-old trying to setup a Skype call, for yet another flavor-of-the-month horror game that you only care about because it gave your favorite YouTuber an excuse to role-play wetting themselves! Cuz who doesn't love watching an adult man do this? scare. YouTuber: "Ahhh! Every time!!!!" Starring: Hacker Man; Geek Squad; Anonymous; Ted Cruz; Agent Sum Forty One; Herbert the Pervert; and Life of a Twitch Streamer. for Welcome to the Game 2 ''was 'Welcome to Bing II.']] 'Welcome to Bing II' I know it was supposed to add to the suspense, but what kind of internet are you using? 56K? Come on man, I got dolls made out of humans to look at! Trivia * There are many other episodes of 'Honest Game Trailers' about indie games including 'Tattletail, ''Undertale, 'Doki Doki Literature Club!, Five Nights at Freddy's, Cuphead and many more. See list of Honest Game Trailers. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Welcome to the Game 2 ''has a 98.2% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, & Spencer Gilbert Edited by Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Horror games Category:Puzzle games Category:Indie games Category:Reflect Studios Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games